


Депривация

by Thingsyouwanttounsee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingsyouwanttounsee/pseuds/Thingsyouwanttounsee
Summary: Мисси решила поиграть
Relationships: Missy/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 1
Collections: Missfle Supremacy





	Депривация

**Author's Note:**

> Я не глупая, я помню про БДР, это фанфикшн, окей? Предупреждение есть.  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8804871

\- Люди такие глупые, - елейный голосок Мисси звучал близко-близко, горячее дыхание опаляло ухо. Клара вздохнула. – Они полагают, что настоящее смирение приходит через боль.

Клара слышала упреки в адрес человеческой расы не только от Мисси. Доктор тоже этим грешил, но думать о Докторе сейчас физически не выходило. Все ее мысли занимала зловеще-прекрасная тайм леди в своем обычном фиолетовом платье, при чертовой шляпке и в озорных матерчатых перчатках.

Зрелище вполне обыденное, если бы не пикантность ситуации.

***

Клара недолго этому сопротивлялась. Началось все с безобидного на первый взгляд сожаления, что она тогда отвергла «приветственный» поцелуй, а закончилось буйством фантазий самого разного толка, и в каждой фигурировала эта невыносимая, взбалмошная, сумасшедшая, обжигающе красивая… стоп.

Пара месяцев в таком режиме закончились тем, что при следующей встрече, к сущему негодованию Доктора, Клара прыгнула в распростертые объятия тайм леди и увязла с головой. Конечно справедливости ради, кажется, подувязли они обе. Они вытворяли друг с другом такие вещи, что окончательное увязание друг в друге было неизбежностью.

Мисси была совершенно безумна. В частности, она была просто помешана на сексе. Ее фантазию, казалось, не сможет превзойти ни один самый извращенный ум ни на Земле, ни на Галлифрее. Вопреки ожиданиям Клары, она совершенно не была эгоисткой. Ей нравилось как получать, так и отдавать, правда, иногда ее заносило. Первое время Клара этого боялась, но когда распробовала, обзавелась новой вредной привычкой.

***

\- Посмотри на историю маркиза де Сада, - Мисси распрямилась и теперь внаглую рассматривала Клару. Та еле могла пошевелиться под собственническим взглядом, удерживаемая веревками, которые распластали ее по кровати. – Ну чему он учит молодежь? Унижения, оскорбления, побои? – тут она максимально ехидно ухмыльнулась, видимо, вспомнила свою коллекцию различных приспособлений, способных воплотить в жизнь самые изысканные фантазии. 

Клару пробрала дрожь. Она догадывалась, что задумала тайм леди, но на сто процентов предугадать ее действия было невозможно. Перед каждой сессией Клара невольно задумывалась, что именно эта может стать ее последней. Не в их с Мисси отношениях. В ее, Клары, жизни. Со временем эти мысли стали заводить.

Мисси аккуратно, почти невесомо провела кончиками пальцев, затянутых в шершавую ткань, по щеке Клары от уха вниз, задержалась на приоткрытых губах. Клара неосознанно потянулась к пальцам, готовая принять их в рот, но Мисси отдернула руку.

\- Смирение. Вот что требуется от тебя, смирение, - шепот стал грудным, глубоким, он затуманивал и без того туманное сознание. – Тебе надо будет как следует меня попросить, и тогда, возможно, - пальцы скользнули по шее, задержались на чувствительной точке над ключицей, - я дам тебе то, чего ты хочешь. Но есть пара правил.

Клара смотрела на Мисси огромными влажными глазами, из которых вот-вот потекут слезы. Вся эта ситуация, ее полная беспомощность и открытость перед всемогущей и вдобавок парадно одетой тайм леди, уже ввели ее в полуобморочное от желания состояние. В полутьме кожа Мисси казалась совершенно бледной, а глаза сияли неоновым огнем. Наверное, часть света в комнате они и создавали.

\- Ни слова без моего разрешения. Ты говоришь только когда я спрошу. Ты просишь, только когда я разрешу. Стоп-слова это тоже касается. Ты поняла меня?

Клара кивнула.

\- Ты поняла меня? – голос стал настойчивым.

\- Да, - коротко выдавила Клара. Ее голос звучал хрипло.

Пальцы, кружившие по ключицам Клары, иногда опускавшиеся ниже, но не достающие до груди, отстранились. Лицо Мисси стало холодно-серьезным.

\- Ты. Поняла. Меня? – в голосе блеснула сталь. – Если ты не ответишь мне, как следует, я сочту, что ты меня не поняла. А за такое я наказываю. Ты ведь знаешь, что будет самым худшим наказанием в твоем положении, ты точно знаешь. Ты поняла меня?

\- Да, Мистресс, - почти шепотом, задыхаясь, ответила Клара. Мисси запросто могла оставить ее одну связанной в комнате. Она могла уйти в темноту и наблюдать за агонией своей игрушки, упиваясь властью. Иногда девушке казалось, что для того, чтобы кончить, Мисси достаточно одного чувства безграничной власти над телом и душой Клары.

\- Хорошая девочка, - голос Мисси резко сделался елейным. Она едва уловимо пощекотала сосок Клары, и девушка застонала, выгнулась и почувствовала, что по всему телу разливается невыносимый жар. Между ног жгло огнем, требуя внимания, а она даже не могла скрестить ноги, чтобы хоть как-то себе помочь – веревки держали крепко.

\- Люди считают, что через боль можно познать удовольствие. Я с этим даже не спорю, боль облагораживает, - пальцы резко, но сильно ущипнули возбужденный сосок. Клара вскрикнула. – Но кроме боли есть другие способы заставить чувствовать. Нет более мучительной и сладкой пытки, чем депривация, - последние слова она промурлыкала, жмурясь от удовольствия, как довольная кошка.

Она касалась кожи почти на грани возможности почувствовать прикосновения. Наверное, дело было в перчатках. Пробежавшись пальцами сначала по правой, а потом по левой груди, Мисси подразнила низ живота девушки. Клара взвыла, как раненый зверь. Ей хотелось больше. Больше прикосновений, пусть грубых, пусть ударов, пусть останутся синяки, да даже с кровоподтеками – что угодно, лишь бы не эти томительно сладкие и едва уловимые касания теплой шершавой ткани. Клара вскинула бедра и получила быстрый и точный шлепок по лобку.

\- Лежать. Я запрещаю тебе так делать. Хорошие девочки не вихляют бедрами без разрешения, - гортанный голос Мисси дрожал. Она тоже еле сдерживалась. – Скажи мне, чтó ты поняла.

\- Я не буду вихлять бедрами без твоего разрешения, Мистресс, - от этого двусмысленного обращения Кларе срывало крышу.

\- Вот так, хорошо, - довольно пробормотала Мисси. – Ты думаешь, мне просто? Была бы моя воля, я бы не упустила такой возможности! Видела бы ты себя со стороны… красная, заходящася стонами, возбужденная, готовая на все, дай проверю, - Мисси оттянула кожу со внутренней стороны бедра, заглядывая Кларе между ног. Клара захныкала. – Мокрая, хоть выжимай, после тебя останется лужа. Я бы трогала тебя везде, будь моя воля, я бы сжимала твои груди до боли, я бы покрыла всю твою чистую нежную шею засосами, но! Правила игры – есть правила игры.

Мисси снова склонилась к самому уху Клары, продолжая шептать вещи, от которых Кларе казалось, что по ее венам течет не кровь, а расплавленное железо, что между ее ног полыхает вулкан, который вот-вот взорвется, что ее сознание вот-вот ее покинет, не выдержав этой великолепной пытки.

\- Я вижу, ты готова. Ты готова просить, - судя по голосу, Мисси чувствовала то же самое.

\- Пожалуйста, - протянула Клара.

\- Не считается. Попробуй еще раз.

\- Пожалуйста, Мистресс! – Клара начинала дрожать, и ей было все сложнее и сложнее складывать звуки в слова, а слова – в предложения.

\- Уже лучше. Продолжай, - и все-таки, она поразительная женщина. Балансируя на краю пропасти она не теряла самообладания и держала контроль не только над своим телом, но и над телом Клары.

\- Пожалуйста, Мистресс, прошу, умоляю, пожалуйста, - Клара выла протяжно, бесконтрольно, ее била крупная дрожь.

\- Пожалуйста что? – с ужасающим холодом в голосе спросила Мисси.

Клара приподняла голову, сжала зубы и собрала остатки воли в кулак. Ей нужна была разрядка, иначе ее тело может банально не выдержать. Вряд ли Мисси добивается этого. Хотя, черт ее знает, чего она добивается.

\- Пожалуйста. Мистресс. Разреши. Мне. Кончить, - из последних сил проговорила Клара и откинулась на подушку.

И все-таки, эта женщина – самое опасное и непредсказуемое существо во Вселенной. Она никогда не позволяла себе такого во время сессий, но сейчас она набросилась на Клару, как изголодавшийся зверь на добычу. Скинув перчатки, она оседлала бедра девушки, грубая ткань платья неприятно ощущалась разгоряченной кожей, она мяла руками тело, покусывала кожу на шее, оттягивала губами соски, опускалась все ниже, ниже, ниже… Клара дергалась, извивалась, стонала в голос, потому что после этого ужаса, который длился нестерпимо долго, она наконец получила то, чего хотела, и ей стало слишком много.

Когда Мисси одновременно вобрала в рот болезненно набухший клитор и проникла двумя пальцами в горячее нутро Клары, девушка выгнулась, задрожала и с абсолютно несдержанным криком кончила.

Ей стоило некоторых сил, чтобы удержаться в сознании. Она дышала тяжело и прерывисто, словно не видела кислорода целый месяц и жила непонятно какими резервами. В голове потемнело, а потом резко прояснилось.

Мисси лежала рядом, подперев голову рукой. Когда-нибудь Клара попросит засунуть в нее всю ладонь по это самое точеное запястье. Когда-нибудь.

Тайм леди с трудом дышала. Ее губы дрожали, в глазах плясали черти, зрачки затапливали радужку. Помада смазалась. Ей тоже была необходима разрядка.

Чуть-чуть поколебавшись, Клара набралась смелости и заявила:

\- Сядь на меня, Мистресс. Я хочу, чтобы ты села на мое лицо.

Губы Мисси растянулись в самой ядовитой и похотливой улыбке, которую от нее можно было ожидать. Задрав юбку и обнажив под ней полное отсутствие какого-либо белья, она уселась на Клару. Девушка по привычке дернула руками, чтобы ухватить тайм леди за бедра. В затекших руках неприятно закололо. Ну значит, придется без рук.

Клара уткнулась лицом в промокшее насквозь лоно Мисси, собрала влагу с половых губ, жадно лизнула клитор. Раздался чистый высокий стон. Стоны тайм леди были произведением искусства. Кларе хотелось слышать их как можно чаще. Они вызывали зависимость, не меньшую, чем оргазмы на грани потери сознания.

Мисси кончила от пары движений языком, нетерпеливо ерзая и издавая какие-то совсем невероятные музыкальные звуки.

С трудом удерживая равновесие, Мисси слезла с лица Клары. Аккуратно развязала веревки, размяла запястья и щиколотки. Ее выдержка пугала сильнее, чем все ее злодейства. Ее запах щекотал ноздри. Ее голос обволакивал.

\- Мой сильный отважный человечек… - она легла рядом, так и не снимая платья, растрепанная, со сбившейся юбкой. – Моя Клара.

Клара в очередной раз за сегодня приложила усилие и развернулась на бок. Прижалась к Мисси, опять ощутила грубую ткань нежной кожей.

\- Мистресс, - одними губами прошептала девушка. – Моя Мистресс.

\- Ну что, есть желание когда-нибудь повторить? – озорно подмигнув, спросила Мисси. Она вышла из образа на раз-два. Хотя, Клара до сих пор не уверена, где видит настоящую Мисси – там, за консолью ТАРДИС, несущуюся навстречу новым передрягам, или заразительно хохочущую за барной стойкой и заглядывающую в глаза Клары, или же здесь. В отдаленной комнате ТАРДИС. В наглухо застегнутом старомодном платье, от одного вида которого у Клары уже пробегали разряды тока по позвоночнику. В образе беспощадной Госпожи, которая терзала Клару и срывала ей крышу раз за разом.

\- Да никогда в жизни, - Клара усмехнулась куда-то в шею Мисси, обнимая ее еще крепче.

Она нескоро решится признаться ей в любви.  



End file.
